


No, don't you worry (I can handle it)

by lehuit



Series: lines and songs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: I'm just curious. Is it serious?





	No, don't you worry (I can handle it)

minghao: thinking of you  
junhui: u coming over?  
minghao: i want to but i'm sick  
minghao i miss u tho, do u miss me?

Minghao closed his phone and went out of the cab. The bass of the music inside the house was boosting in his body. He glanced at Mingyu and smiled. They both went inside, welcomed by couple of friends and acquaintances. Mingyu was gone after being pulled by his own friends, Minghao looked at his phone and saw that Jun ignored the messages he sent. He didn't want to make a fuss out of it when he was the one to blame, Jun found out about his relationship with Mingyu and he dumped Minghao after, but still he kept bothering Junhui in his messages.

"Here, hao. Loosen up!" Mingyu kissed him before handing him a cup of vodka. He smiled and let the drink burn in his throat. They were having their own little world in the middle of a loud crowd when someone cheered for someone who just arrived. When Minghao saw who it was, his voice was lost. He was amused and somehow nervous. It was Junhui. 

"Ha, I didn't know Soonyoung's friends with Jun." Mingyu mumbled while he was nuzzling in Minghao's neck. Minghao might have mentioned Jun to Mingyu, once or twice. It was because Mingyu caught him texting the said person. Minghao faked a smile and shrugged it off. He didn't exactly want to talk about the guy, especially when Junhui is being so fucking gorgeous in front of him. Jun is oblivious by the stares of the younger. He was busy talking to his own circle of friends while Wonwoo's arms are around his waist. 

Minghao couldn't leave his eyes out of the pretty boy, Jun is gorgeously slaying an androgynous outfit. Mingyu was preoccupied with his friend who Minghao doesn't know. He let Mingyu's arm slipped off his waist, he stood and approached Jun. Hoping that Jun would talk to him. He patted Jun's shoulder to get his attention. Jun was surprised to him in the party.

"Hey, thought you were sick?" Jun asked the younger, Minghao run his fingers through his own hair. He doesn't know what excuse he should say. 

"I was dragged by Mingyu. You were friends with Soonyoung?" Minghao threw a different topic, Jun shook his head and landed his eyes on Wonwoo who was still holding his hand while talking to someone. 

"Wonwoo's best friends with Soonyoung. Well, glad you're well. Enjoy the party." Jun smiled and turned his back to approach Wonwoo. Minghao just watched Wonwoo kissed Junhui, it made his blood boil. He can't make up if Jun is being a tease or he is oblivious about Minghao's feeling. He likes Junhui, sure. Who wouldn't like someone who is beautiful and nice. Minghao felt stupid for hooking up with Mingyu while being with Jun. It was plain stupid. 

The party gets wilder and wilder and Mingyu gets drunker. He was kissing all over Minghao's face and the latter didn't mind but when Junhui walked past them, he tried to hold his hand but Jun let go. Minghao's mood turned upside down. Now, he's facing Jun and his boyfriend, Wonwoo. They wee having their own conversation that features touching and kissing. Wonwoo's hand in Jun's waist, neck, face, lips and worst is Wonwoo's lips all over Jun's neck, face and lips. Frustrated, Minghao drunk two shots and approached Jun again. He pulled him away from Wonwoo, he didn't get to see Wonwoo's reaction but he heard Jun said he'll be back. They went inside a bathroom and he carried Jun in the sink. He kissed the pretty boy's lips which the latter didn't disapprove of, instead he kissed back with force. 

Minghao's hands roaming around where Wonwoo's hands went. He heard Jun moaned but pushed him a bit away from him. Jun knew how to tease him. running his small fingers all over Minghao's neck, where Mingyu marked him. Jun smirked at him and left larger and darker hickeys above Mingyu's. Minghao let the older do what he wanted, as long as it was Minghao's body he marks. 

"Tell me, Minghao." Jun whispered in Minghao's ear. He was breathing heavily. Jun's a mess, from his outfit to his make up but it wasn't ugly, instead he looks hotter with an after sex look. 

"Did you touch Mingyu like you touch me? Is this what you exactly did to me? Fucking around with Mingyu, without me knowing? Is this flipped?" Jun asked and kissed Minghao's jaw. Jun's hand found its own place. Minghao clenched his jaw with the question Jun threw him. He pushed Jun against the mirror, he held the older's hands above his head. He kissed Jun hard and answered after.

"You know how much I want you, Junhui." He said in between kisses, Jun smirked and forcefully pushed Minghao off him.

"You're such an asshole, Minghao. You never changed." Jun laughed bitterly and got off the counter. His sweet smile turned into something so dark. He tiptoed and again, kissed Minghao fully on the lips and jaw. 

"But, I'm so over this game you're trying to play, Minghao. I'm just curious. Is it serious?" Jun asked again but he didn't wait for Minghao's answer, instead he went out back to Wonwoo. Leaving Minghao breathless and stunned.


End file.
